A Jaye's Adventures: The First Year
by RookieGrey8
Summary: Jaye's (OC) first year at Hogwarts is full of ups and downs. In her very first night there, she meets The Boy Who Lived, gets sorted into Gryffindor, becomes friends with a stuck up Slytherin, and makes an enemy out of another. Who knew Hogwarts would be so hectic? Follow this adventurous metamorphmagus through her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"A potion full of love makes the world go round!" My crisp, clear, and off key voice rang out through the cool morning. Outside, the day was looking a bit cloudy and the wind was whistling, but I decided to ignore it and continued belting out the notes. I quickly grabbed the hairbrush off the bedside table and started brushing out my tangled hair. Suddenly a loud pounding from the wall behind me cut me off mid-note.

"Symphonalora, shut up! It's too early in the morning to have to listen to your singing!" I frowned and threw the brush at the wall separating the two bedrooms.

"Oh just admit it Nymphadora, you're jealous that I'm a better singer than you!" Another rapping hammered at the wall.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" An amused smile spread across my face. I could just imagine my aunt's purple hair turning into a bright fiery red.

"Well then don't call me Symphonalora!" Another bang sounded from the wall and I winced. Any minute now and Mum's loud voice would be echoing down the hall telling us to—.

"Girls! Stop squabbling with each other and finish getting dressed! If you don't hurry you're going to be late!" I groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Yes, Mum," I yelled back.

"Sure, sis!" Tonks' voice shook the walls; in fact I could almost feel the bed vibrate. I quickly sat up and made my way over to the mirror nailed up on my wall. I stared at my reflection with a thoughtful look, trying to figure out what I needed to change.

Being a metamorphmagus was an amazing skill to have but sometimes it was frustrating. It was almost like having to decide what outfit to wear that day, and sometimes I could never get it quite right. With a shrug I turned my currently curly hair into a bright ginger color and my eyes turned to a pretty blue.

"Hm, it still needs something…" I murmured, staring at the mirror. All of a sudden a thought popped into my head. "Ah, that's perfect!" A few concentrated thoughts later, and my nose and cheeks were covered in freckles.

"…And ta da! I'm a new person." I stared at the reflection just a bit longer to make sure I had gotten everything right. When I was satisfied, I turned on my heel and made my way downstairs, humming the entire time.

My mum was standing at the kitchen counter with a book in her hand, enchanting different items to do different things. So far she had one brush washing dishes, one towel drying dishes, a broom sweeping dirt under the welcome mat, and a feather duster dusting off the upper cabinets.

"Hi, Mum. What's for breakfast?" I asked as I took my seat at the old, wooden table.

"Well considering you're going to the Weasleys' soon: nothing. Molly will have a huge breakfast set out for you when you arrive and I'd rather my only child didn't explode before she turns twenty." I stared at my mum for a minute to see if she was joking. When I couldn't find anything that indicated that she was, I quickly turned my attention somewhere else.

"So what about my new look? Is it good?" Mum put down the book she was reading and looked up at me. The instant her gaze landed on my hair her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"I-I think Molly might have a heart attack," she answered honestly. I grinned.

"Good, that's usually the reaction I go for." Mum sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If I had known my child would be a metamorphmagus, I would've never married." I crossed my arms and glared at her. "You know I don't mean that," Mum sighed. "Still though, having a sister like that is bad enough. Now I have a daughter too!" I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, Tonks clonked into the room.

"Good morning, you two. I love the hair, Jaye. It's you." With that she sat down and looked around the table. "There's nothing to eat."

"Very observant Tonks," Mum commented. "If you expect a huge gourmet meal every day, then you can march yourself right out of this house and go live with Mum again." Tonks threw her hands up in surrender.

"No, no, I'm good. Living here is worth not having breakfast."

"What's so bad about living at Gran-Meda's house?" I asked curiously.

Mum had told me many times before about how Tonks moved out of her childhood home as soon as their mum would let her. And then, since she was too young to live alone at the time, she moved in with Natalie, her older sister and my mother. She'd been living here ever since. However, since she had graduated a few months before, Mum was determined to get her to move out and start her own life.

"Well for one, she is way over-protective. She's always scared I'm going to get myself killed or something. Number two; she doesn't want me to become an auror, which I will do!" Tonks added quickly holding up a finger. "Number three, I can't stand her cooking!"

"Which you unfortunately inherited," Mum stated dryly. "Last time I left you alone in the kitchen you set the stove on fire! It took three days to clean everything up, even with _Toadstuns' Best Cleaners with added Stain Lifting Enchantment Spells_."

"Hey, I did say sorry for that like seventeen times!"

Mum just smirked and glanced at the old muggle grandfather clock that Dad had brought home about two years ago. He had told us that it was a gift from his parents, who I had only met a few times before. They might've been muggles, but they were still really fun.

"Oh, we better all get going! If you two don't hurry you'll be late getting to the Weasleys' and I have to get to the hospital on time. Tonks, go get Jaye's bags." Tonks groaned but stood up anyways. After she had climbed back up the stairs Mum turned back to me.

"Jaye dear, before you go I have something I need to give you." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in pink paper. "Your dad sent this to me a few days ago with his weekly letter. He wanted me to give it to you before you left the house." She handed me the parcel and I carefully unwrapped it.

Inside was a silver necklace. Attached to the delicate chain was a small silver bird. Imbedded in the bird was a small blue topaz; my birthstone. It was a simple design with no extra flourishes or jewels, but that was exactly how I liked things: simple and to the point. It was perfect for me and I knew that it must've taken Dad at least a few hours of searching for him to find it. For me that was enough, because I knew his job took up a lot of time and was hard to get a break from.

I handed it to Mum and she walked behind me to fasten it around my neck. As she did that, I glanced down at the pink paper and noticed that there was something written on it. It read:

Dear Jaye,

My baby is going to Hogwarts! It's another big step for you in your life and I'm sorry I had to miss it this year. I felt like I needed to make this up to you somehow and so on one of my breaks from work I decided to go look for something to send you. I found it in a small shop in the market.

The necklace was perfect for you. It's in the shape of a blue jay so I'm sure you can guess why I thought it was perfect. I also loved how it had your birthstone in it. I truly hope I'll be able to make it home for Christmas break, that way we can celebrate your birthday as a family.

I hope you have fun at Hogwarts. Make lots of friends, do well in your classes, and be good. No matter how far you go in life, you'll always be my Blue Jaye.

Love,

Dad

I smiled and fingered the small bird that now lay just below the collar of my shirt. "Thanks, Daddy," I whispered.

"Okay, ready to go!" I jumped from surprise and looked up to find Tonks standing at the bottom of the stairs with my trunk and other bags at her feet. I nodded and stood up from the chair.

"Well Mum, I guess I'll see you at Christmas," I said nervously. Mum just smiled and took me into a big hug.

"Now remember, I expect you to owl me as much as possible. If I don't get at least one letter a week, I'm coming right up there to see what's wrong. Understood?" I nodded quickly. Mum sighed and patted my head before letting me go. "You two better head on. I don't want you to miss the express."

I ran over to Tonks and grabbed her arm. With one last wave at Mum, Tonks apparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? For my first fanfic, I think it's going pretty good so far. One chapter down, some more to go! <strong>

**I actually have about half of this story already typed out, it's just a matter of trying to figure out exactly what I want to happen and how to go about doing it. As of now, I don't have a schedule of when I'll be updating. Even if I did have a schedule, I probably wouldn't follow it. I like being random and sporadic. **

**Review please! Tell me what you think so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I absolutely hated the feeling of apparating. It was like being squeezed through a really tiny tube, and everything around me was blurry and distorted. As soon as we landed in the Weasleys' front yard I collapsed onto the ground to catch my breath.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it when you learn how to do it," Tonks reassured me. I just nodded my head absent-mindedly. When I was better I stood back up, careful not to step on any of my luggage that was strewn all over the ground.

I had been to the Weasley house so many times that I could find my way around it with my eyes closed. In fact, I practically lived there during the summer while I was home alone. Mum was usually gone to work or the market, Tonks had summer jobs and visited friends, and Dad lived in Romania year round, working with dragons. He was actually the one that introduced Charlie Weasley to that line of work and was currently mentoring him.

"Ah, it's nice to be back at the Burrow," I declared, throwing my arms up into the air. Tonks shook her head in disbelief.

"Uh huh, when was the last time you were here? Oh yah, like two days ago." I ignored Tonks' teasing and started hauling all my bags towards the towering house.

"Tonks," I called back to my aunt who was standing at the end of the path watching the pigs, "Can you get my trunk? I can't carry everything at once." Tonks shook herself out of her daydreams and quickly picked up the trunk and started hauling it towards the door. I glanced up at the sky once to see if anyone was peeking out of one of the upstairs windows. All I saw was a cloud of smoke, which seemed to be coming from behind the house.

I had just barely reached the door when it flew open, revealing a smiling Mrs. Weasley. Her hair was as wild as always although today it was stuffed under a small cap that matched her sweater.

"Jaye dear, you made it! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't be coming." Ignoring my protests, she took the bags from my hands and ushered me inside. I waved to Ginny, who was just coming down the stairs. She waved back and smiled.

Mrs. Weasley led the way into the crammed sitting room and dropped my bags next to a giant pile of other luggage, probably all belonging to the four Weasley boys. Tonks scooted her way around me and dropped my trunk on top of the pile.

"Well then, now that that's done I'm afraid I have to leave. I have a meeting at the ministry today—"

"Oh, you're not in trouble are you? I don't see how you can be, the trace is off of you and you've graduated. I'm sure you haven't done anything illegal…" Mrs. Weasley tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Oh no, no!" Tonks exclaimed quickly. "No, I just have to set up a date for my test. I want to become an auror." Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands.

"Oh how nice! I'm sure you'll make a fantastic one too. Now you better hurry if you don't want to be sitting in that waiting room till next Tuesday." Tonks nodded and slipped past me and back outside the house.

"Oh Jaye dear, I love your hair. It's the exact same shade as Ron's." She smiled mischievously and scratched her chin. "It's almost like you're trying to become part of the family." I gasped and covered my mouth in fake shock.

"Oh, now why would I ever try to do that? I'm already part of the family." Mrs. Weasley shook her head in amusement and patted my back.

"Well, why don't you head on out to the backyard? I'm sure Fred and George would love to see you again. Why, it's been an entire two days since you were here last! That must have been why they were so rambunctious this morning." With that she walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock once and muttering to herself before setting the table.

I made my way through the tangle of furniture towards the back door. Before I had even opened the door, something that felt and sounded like a giant dragon doing a tap dance almost knocked me over. I managed to grab a hold of the doorknob and keep myself on my feet. After the tremors had stopped, I managed to stumble down the steps into the yard. What I saw surprised me so much, I almost fell backwards.

The backyard was a mess, or at least whatever was left of the backyard was. In the center was a huge blackened crater and all around the huge hole was black ash and dust. It looked like a giant fire storm had taken place! Even the trees were smoldering and blown back.

"F-Fred? George? Are-are you guys here?" I stammered, wondering if they had managed to blow themselves up along with everything else. I knew that they were the ones who had done this because none of the others were this destructive.

Suddenly something heavy and hard hit my head from above and landed on the ground with a thud. Shocked, I stared down at the object: a shoe. How on earth did a shoe manage to get up in the air? The only way it could've gotten up there would be if….

"Fred, George, who got blasted up on the roof?" I tilted my head back while carefully rubbing the knot forming underneath my orange curls. Sure enough, a smiling freckled face was staring back at me.

"Hey there Jaye. When did you get here?" The twin asked. The back of his shirt was caught on one of the beams that held up the roof, making him look like limp rag doll hanging by a string.

I took a few steps backwards so that I could see him clearly. "I just got here about five minutes ago. Your mum insisted that I come out here and see what you two are doing." I glanced over my shoulder at the blackened crater in the ground. "After seeing what you've been up to, it was probably a good idea to send me out here. Are you—"

"I'm George."

"Well then where's Fred?"

George just shrugged. "I have no idea. I think I saw him shoot off in that direction, but then again my vision might've been a bit off. I was flying through the air at the time."

I nodded and inched my way past the hole in the ground. No telling what extra explosives may still be lying around. There was no sign of Fred in or around the crater. If I didn't know any better I would almost think that he had been vaporized by the explosion.

"Hey Jaye, I love the hair!"

I froze and turned in a full circle. Still no Fred, but I had clearly just heard his voice. "Fred, where are you?" I called out, still turning in circles.

"Look up here!" This time, I could make out which direction Fred's voice was coming from. When I turned around and looked up, I gasped. Somehow, Fred had wound up in an even worse position than his brother had. He was dangling upside down from one of the singed branches of a tree by his belt.

"How do you two manage to get into these kinds of problems?" I sighed.

"Trust us Jaye, we ask ourselves that same question all the time," Fred answered. "I think we've discovered-"

"-It just takes the right kind of talent!" George finished.

"Now that we've sorted that out, do you mind getting me down? I can't feel anything below my waist."

"Well right now, I think you mean you can't feel anything above your waist!"

"George!" I scolded. When I looked back up at Fred, I realized that his position probably wasn't the best one. His face was already bright red from all the blood running to his head. "Um, let me see if I can maybe find a ladder or something."

"Fred, George, what have you done!" I spun around to see Percy's head sticking out his bedroom window. His curly ginger hair was still sticking up all over the place even though he had most likely been up since five getting ready.

"Mum's going to wring both of your necks when she sees what you did to the yard!" With that, Percy retracted his head and turned around to walk out the door.

"No, no, wait! Mum doesn't need to find out till we're at Hogwarts!" Fred yelled, waving his arms around.

"Fred, I don't think that's a good idea. You're going to-"

_Crash!_

"Fall," I finished in a deadpan voice. "Well, at least you're down."

"Yah, remind me to thank you," Fred grumbled, rubbing his head.

"So how are we going to get George down?" I asked.

"Yah, how are we going to get me down?" George was swaying side to side in the breeze with his arms crossed over his chest, attempting to look grumpy. "I would hate to miss breakfast."

00000

We eventually managed to dislodge George's shirt and we were back inside the house before Mrs. Weasley had started breakfast. We even beat Mr. Weasley downstairs. When he did arrive, he went around the table hugging everyone, including me, before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Well, looks like we're about to send two more kids to Hogwarts. Isn't it amazing how fast they grow up?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "It sure is. Soon, we'll be dropping Ginny off at the train station too, and we'll have an entire year here by ourselves." She sniffled. "Well enough of that talk. Does everyone have all the things you'll need?" Everyone nodded.

"Actually Mum," Ron started nervously, "I think I might've left my shoes upstairs."

Mrs. Weasley glanced under the table. "Ron, you're already wearing shoes."

"I meant my extra ones."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, if it turns out you did leave them here and you actually need them, you can owl us and we'll send them to you as soon as possible."

Fred, George, and I snickered and Ron kicked me under the table. I gave him an innocent smile and stuffed a big spoonful of scrambled eggs into my mouth. After I swallowed, Percy decided it was time to tattle on Fred and George.

"Mum, did you see what Fred and George did in the backyard?" The twins shot him death glares. It did nothing to discourage Percy though. "They tried to—mmff!" Fred grabbed Percy's neck and George slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What was that Percy? I didn't hear the last part of it." Thankfully Mrs. Weasley's back was turned to the table.

"Nothing Mum," George answered. Percy's face was quickly turning purple and Ron and I were doing our best to keep from laughing at him. Finally Fred and George let go and went back to eating with satisfied smiles. Percy, however, started coughing so hard it even made Mr. Weasley look up from the paper he was reading.

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you: chew before you swallow?" Mrs. Weasley chided.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the second chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I had fun writing it so maybe I'm just imagining that it's bad. Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
